


Still Waters

by hiehie



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiehie/pseuds/hiehie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul knows that Donghae likes them with long hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still waiting for the proper love story for them!
> 
> This piece was prompted, inspired, motivated, proofread and titled by Toby, so (still) damn him for being such a sweetheart!

They’ve been stepping around it for forever.

Their relationship was never exactly clear, not even to them. Members often threw confused looks at them, varying their expressions from fondly amused (most likely Ryeowook) to almost concerned (most likely Jungsoo.) No one really knew what was going between them and after over a decade, Heechul was happy nobody was trying to figure out it anymore.

It was the little things.

Donghae exiting the shower, his body covered only with a towel, his hair damp and his cheeks rosy, leaning onto the doorway of Heechul’s room, asking Heechul in a low voice if he wanted to eat dinner with him.

Heechul staying in the practice room long after everyone else had left, asking Donghae to show him routine to the newest D&E song, just to join him in the middle, playfully mocking Donghae’s moves and stepping right behind him only to see Donghae’s blush when their hips brushed by accident.

Donghae always showing him pictures of his current partners, boys and girls alike, asking Heechul what he thought and Heechul always telling him that they are not pretty enough. And Donghae looking back at Heechul, inspecting his face in silence and smiling slightly with a knowing look.

Heechul wasn’t good with little. He was known for going straight for what he desired, not wasting time with trivial subtleties. He was a Yes/No kind of guy and it made his life easier.

Donghae, on the other hand... Oh, yes, he was all about romance. Simple gestures and flowers. Candles. Serenades and whatnot.

But with them, it was something entirely different. Something in-between. It was always almost there, but not really. Heechul often wondered if it was there at all.

***

“Donghae said he’s got your face cleanser,” Ryeowook announced upon entering the kitchen.

Heechul looked up from the newspaper he was reading with his breakfast. “And?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Well, can I use it?” Ryeowook asked.

“Why don’t you buy your own?”

“Mine just ran out. Can I?”

“Just don’t use too much,” Heechul grumbled. “And buy your own.”

“I never even borrow your stuff and you’re this grumpy,” Ryeowook complained. “Donghae takes your stuff all the time.”

“Yes, and he has to pay for it each time.”

Ryeowook laughed as he sat down beside Heechul with his coffee. “You don’t even sound convincing, you know?”

Heechul spared him an unamused look.

“It’s true enough,” Ryeowook continued, the smile on his face turning from playful to gentle. “Half of your things end up in Donghae’s room eventually.”

“Because he’s nice,” Heechul shrugged. “You’ve lost your privileges a long time ago for being a little shit.”

“Yeah, and the fact you’re in Donghae’s room eighty percent of time he’s in the dorm has nothing to do with it.”

“Are you going anywhere with this?” Heechul wondered. It was no secret that he spent more time in Donghae’s room when he was around than not. If he had anyone he‘d enjoyed sharing all of his space with in the past, it was Donghae.

Ryeowook got quiet for a minute, clearly debating something internally.

“He’s got another crush,” he finally said, looking at Heechul.

Heechul smiled. “Did you see pictures?”

“Yep, and she’s really cute. Apparently, she’s one of Donghwa's friends or something.”

“Are they getting anywhere or is it one of those?”

For some reason, Heechul knew more about Donghae’s love life than was considered necessary. For example, beside his successful and blooming romances, Donghae had a recurring tendency to fall for people who had absolutely no idea about his feelings.

“No clue,” Ryeowook shrugged. “I’m telling you so you can find out yourself.”

***

Heechul didn’t like figuring people out. He could be friends with almost anybody, but he had one non-negotiable condition: they had to be easy. He loved watching dramas, loved all the complicated and ambiguous romances on paper, but in real life? It was take it or leave it with him.

That’s probably why, he thought - actually stopped and thought about it - his relationship with Donghae was so perplexing.

Donghae was the easiest person he had ever met. Donghae smiled when he was happy, he cried when something hurt him and he always found a way to express it. Donghae - with his lack of words in public, his inability to formulate crisp and clever sentences - knew how to say the most important things at the most important times.

But he also, even after so many years, was always able to surprise Heechul. Heechul - who always knew if somebody was fooling him, who couldn’t be pranked by anybody, who knew about any evil plan someone had even before they knew it themselves - didn’t know what to expect from Donghae most of the time.

It was all about little things.

Heechul was terrible at those.

***

“So I met her today,” Donghae told Heechul.

It wouldn’t be weird, if not for the fact that Heechul had just entered the dorm after a week-long trip to China, and that he hadn’t seen Donghae for a little longer than that.

Hello was what Heechul would bet on, if he was being honest.

“Does she like you?” He said instead of expressing his astonishment.

“I don’t know!” Donghae exclaimed, taking Heechul’s duffel bag from him and setting it down randomly in their little communal area where all the things they didn’t know what to do with landed. “But I think she might! But I really can’t tell!”

Heechul took his time to untie his shoes and put the jacket onto a hook on the wall. If Donghae was being this talkative, Heechul might as well leave him waiting.

Donghae assumed that Heechul knew what he was talking about and also assumed that Heechul was interested. He was right both times, but Heechul wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t feel at least a little bit offended at the idea.

“Where did you meet?” He asked offhandedly, entering the kitchen and knowing that Donghae was tagging obediently behind him.

“At the taco place,” Donghae breathed. “Donghwa told me she would be there, and I had a free afternoon. We chatted a little.”

Heechul continued putting the kettle on, while Donghae instantly started preparing ramen.

“Did you ask her for a date?”

Donghae went quiet for a moment. “No. Not sure if I’m going to.”

“Why?”

“She may be not into me, after all.”

Heechul felt like his all insides just rolled their eyes.

“Are you going to be miserable about it or something?” He asked. “Because I’m not up for this.”

“Nah, I’m really excited actually,” Donghae smiled as he was happily mixing the ramen in the pot.

“Does she have a name?” Heechul asked.

“She does,” Donghae snickered, setting the bowl for Heechul at the table.

Donghae was being a tease and Heechul decided that he wasn’t in the mood for playing. He obediently took the chopsticks from Donghae and waited for the food in silence.

He knew he was going to have to be patient - Donghae always did and said as he pleased. No use in rushing things.

“How was your trip?” Donghae asked after a long moment of silence.

Of course, Heechul inwardly sighed. Donghae was always this unpredictable.

“Fun,” Heechul shrugged, as he watched Donghae pouring the food into his bowl. It smelled delicious. “It’s nice to do stuff outside Suju once in a while.”

“You get to do it more than anyone else,” Donghae noted. “So don’t complain.”

“I don’t,” Heechul grinned. “You should do them, too, you know?”

“I do and I don’t really like it,” Donghae grimaced. “Are you tired? Or you want to hear the last song I’ve wrote?” He asked suddenly. “I just finished it few hours ago.”

“Is it sappy?” Heechul smirked. He already knew where that was going.

Donghae didn’t share his work unless he had a reason to do so. Sometimes, it was something he worked on for months that he was proud of but uncertain about. Other times, it was a personalized song, the recipient being intently observed the whole time they were listening. And sometimes, it was something that came up in his mind unexpectedly and he was excited about it without any specific reason.

Considering the last few weeks, Heechul bet on the last one.

Occasionally, Donghae was really predictable.

“Yes,” Donghae confirmed with a pout. “You don’t have to listen if you don’t want to.”

“Whatever,” Heechul said. “It’ll make me sleep better, won’t it?”

He was satisfied upon seeing Donghae’s pout deepening. Heechul ruffled his hair in apology and Donghae faintly smiled at him.

***

It was a nice piece, Heechul had to admit. The tempo was perfect for Donghae’s voice, and the lyrics weren’t that tacky. He would put it on his shuffle later.

He was lying on Donghae’s bed for a long after the song ended and after all the chatter from Donghae about it.

Donghae didn’t go personal if he didn’t want to go. He talked all about lyrical flow and melody changes, but he was omitting something and Heechul knew it. He was almost okay with letting it go, but then Donghae sat next to him on the bed and started talking about the military service he was about to enter into and Heechul knew this was going somewhere important.

“I really don’t want to make any attachments now,” Donghae said. “Two years suck, you know?”

“Sure thing, I know,” Heechul nodded. “But it’s not like it ever stopped you before.”

“This time, it’s different.” Donghae sighed and laid next to Heechul. “I know what I’m getting into being an idol. In the army? I have no idea. And I don’t want to be the jerk who starts something knowing it has no future.”

“You know that some things are fun because they have no future, right? Think of it as a sort of freedom. You’re not required to make things last, so they can pass and then you’re a free man again.”

Donghae shifted next to him and put his head onto Heechul’s outstretched arm. Heechul glared at him, but Donghae’s smile was apologetic so Heechul let him stay. Donghae reached out and pulled his phone from his pocket. He showed the screen to Heechul.

“I still don’t want to be a jerk.”

The photo looked professional and it made Heechul think that Donghae had stolen it from the girl’s Facebook.

Before he voiced his remark, he noticed that the girl was indeed more than pretty. She looked innocent enough, her smile shy and sincere. He didn’t know what to say, so he looked at Donghae for more explanation, but he just looked serious and miserable, his eyes a little sad.

Fuck it; it was too late and he was too tired to delve into Donghae’s imaginary problems.

“You know what?” he said, sitting up. “She’s really pretty, you should date her.”

“What?” Donghae asked a little dumbly, his face confused.

“All in all,” Heechul smirked, moving quickly and straddling Donghae’s hips only to deepen his confusion, “it’s simple like that. You like someone, you go for them.”

Donghae was lying under him motionlessly, looking at Heechul with his mouth agape, his eyes unfocused.

Seriously? This was when he chose to space out? Heechul shook his head.

“Are you still here?” He grinned, but seeing Donghae’s lack of response, he decided to pinch him.

Misfortune was on their side, because, Heechul realized, he pinched right on Donghae’s nipple. Donghae’s eyes finally focused back on him, and he gasped, his mouth hanging open.

Oh. Well. Holy shit. Heechul felt the unmistakable, but nonetheless unbidden, spike of desire.

He bit his lip, observing Donghae closely, waiting for his move. Then, suddenly something shifted in Donghae’s eyes - something changed, surfaced from within deep of his mind. Donghae gripped his hips and moved - the motion almost like he was going to throw Heechul off or simply escape, but Heechul had none of that. He pushed at Donghae’s chest with his palm.

“You still like them with long hair?” He asked, using the other hand to remove the tie from his hair.

As his tendrils flew freely around his face and onto his shoulders, he definitely saw something else entering Donghae’s eyes. He looked almost angry now, his face serious and determined.

Heechul was about to toss out another comment, but got surprised by Donghae quickly turning them over, flipping Heechul onto his back.

“What is it?” He asked, pinning Heechul onto the bed. He pushed his hips into Heechul’s, using his body weight to hold Heechul in place.

Now this was something new. And hot.

Heechul smirked, running his hand down Donghae’s side, sneaking his fingers under the hem of Donghae’s t-shirt. He pushed his hips up as he watched as the younger got the message.

“You really want to do it?” Donghae looked right into his eyes, searching.

“I kind of really do.” Heechul was surprised how breathless he sounded.

Donghae leaned down, putting his mouth close to Heechul’s ear. “Alright.” He moved once, his body rubbing against Heechul, his hips grinding in a steady motion. They both wore pajama pants, so there was no mistaking what was happening.

Heechul gripped Donghae’s back, encouraging him, and he was rewarded with another swift roll of hips with enough pressure to make Heechul close his eyes.

This wasn’t something he’d imagined ever doing, but the feeling was strong and raw, and suddenly all the little things clicked into place.

He moved with Donghae, searching blindly for his warm skin, pulling him down and finding the rhythm. If it was sloppy or awkward, Heechul couldn’t tell from behind all the heat that flooded him.

Donghae’s mouth was still at his ear, all the little noises he made making Heechul want to come prematurely into his pants, but when he reached for the front of Donghae’s to push things further, a muffled voice from behind the door reached their ears.

“Hello? Anyone home?!”

Ryeowook.

Fuck.

Donghae froze, his body going completely motionless and he looked quickly at Heechul with panic in his eyes.

“It’s okay, just be quiet,” Heechul whispered, not ready to end it, but Donghae sat up anyway. When he started to turn around, Heechul gripped his hand.

“Hey, it’s alright.”

Donghae turned his face away, shaking his head. “I’m going to check on him.”

“Donghae?” Heechul felt a little lightheaded at the sudden change of mood.

“It’s okay, just… umm…” Donghae stood up and looked around awkwardly, avoiding Heechul’s eyes. “It’s late anyway, so…”

Now, Heechul could definitely see Donghae panicking. His hands were shaking and he looked a little unsteady, so when he reached for the door, Heechul had no choice other than to give it up for now.

“Leave it,” he said, getting up from the bed. “I’ll go to him and you can get yourself under control.”

Donghae’s hand dropped from the knob but he still seemed to have no idea what to do with himself.

“Go to bed, Donghae,” Heechul said, quietly and gently. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

He went as far as putting his palm onto Donghae’s cheek and making him look up. “Good night.” He smiled and kissed Donghae’s forehead.

He didn’t expect a response and he didn’t get one.

***

Fuck Ryeowook for the most perfect timing ever, and fuck the odds of getting walked on in the dorm that was fucking empty all the time. And fuck Donghae too, while he’s at it, for being such a wuss.

Heechul didn’t know what to think. The unexpected incident would be certainly easier to comprehend if it had actually succeeded. Instead, he was being left with both confusion and unwelcome sexual frustration. And by who? By baby-faced, Tamagotchi-minded, stupid fucking Donghae himself! 

That seemed pretty damn impossible, yet here he was, watching the closed door of their dorm and wondering if he really had just seen Donghae greeting him and happily leaving like nothing had ever happened.

And what it made it worse was that Heechul had actually prepared for the talk. He had thought, lying late at night, his eyes wide open, about all the words he needed to say to Donghae, all the explanations he thought were necessary to make things better, to comfort Donghae, to keep going. Only to have Donghae knocking at his door in the morning, smiling, a trace of toothpaste on his cheek and going, “Hi! Youngwoon said your phone is off and he needed to talk to you. I’m heading to recording now. Bye!” and slamming the door behind him.

If Heechul had expected anything, it wasn’t this.

***

“Tell me what happened,” Ryeowook sighed.

The little break they had during rehearsal wasn’t the best time to discuss it, yet Heechul wouldn’t chance waiting for the next opportunity.

“I can’t,” he said instead of ‘nothing’ which would be much less problematic, considering the situation.

And he knew Ryeowook well enough to know that he would drop it then. But he felt like there was no point in denying that something was off about them.

“You didn’t have a fight,” Ryeowook mused. “I know how you look when you fight and it isn’t this.” He waved between Heechul sitting beside him and Donghae on the opposite side of the room. Heechul followed Ryeowook’s gaze, observing Donghae stretching and taking to Henry rapidly.

“Yeah, there was no fight,” Heechul admitted, but didn’t follow it up with anything more. “What did Donghae say?”

He felt Ryeowook shifting beside him and looking at the side of his face. “He said he didn’t want to talk about it.”

Heechul smirked. At least he wasn’t the only one bothered by this.

“This shit between you?” Ryeowook said. “It’s confusing.”

Heechul knew it without being reminded, and as much he was okay with always being a little stupid about Donghae, he wasn’t okay with them actually attempting to sail into uncharted waters and then getting completely lost before they even left the port. Figuratively speaking. 

“You and me both, buddy,” Heechul said, patting Ryeowook’s knee.

***

“What the fuck are you doing?” Heechul stopped in the middle of their living room right after he walked in.

“What does it look like?” Donghae said, not even turning to him.

It looked like packing.

Empty boxes were set around the floor, half of them being already labeled with things like underwear, shirts, gifts from fans, garbage and I don’t even know what to do with it.

“Where are you going, though?” Heechul asked, peeking into the box labeled with his own name.

A toothbrush, a pillow, several anime figures and his sleeping mask. That’s where it was.

“Umm… the army?” Donghae said like Heechul was being stupid.

“That’s two months away!” Heechul exclaimed.

“I won’t have time later,” Donghae explained. He looked between two books that looked suspiciously like gardening guides and threw them into the I don’t even know box. “And I think I’ll live with Donghwa for a while before enlisting.”

“Are you serious?”

Their leaving had been always a sensitive topic, although Heechul himself had already bought a new apartment for the time after. This, on the other hand, was just something Donghae did for more reasons than one, and Heechul just knew it.

“What?” Donghae shrugged. “Hyukjae already packed a few weeks ago.”

“But you’re…” Heechul waved his hand around, unsure how to put it. “…Not him.”

Donghae only smiled and walked past Heechul, getting to the pile of clothes, picking up a shirt and smelling it.

Heechul observed him for a few moments. “Are you running away? Is that it?”

Donghae froze for a second, but it passed as quickly as it appeared. “No.”

“Then what is it? Tell me!”

Donghae looked at Heechul, fidgeted a little and bit his lip. “Her name is Seonwoo.”

Oh.

Oh. Well. That hurt more than it should.

“Fuck you,” he hissed.

“I know, right?” Donghae smiled bitterly.

Heechul turned around and slammed the door of his room behind him as hard as he could.

***

“Sometimes, you are really stupid,” Ryeowook sighed.

“And sometimes you are unhelpful as fuck,” Heechul bit out.

“No, I don’t mean this,” Ryeowook said, taking the soju bottle and refilling their glasses. “I mean that… Donghae isn’t dating her.”

How Ryeowook knew those things, Heechul couldn’t even begin to imagine. But he was too drunk and too tired to be amazed.

“Then what?”

“He tried,” Ryeowook said. “Somewhere around the time things went poorly between you.”

Heechul actually stopped to appreciate Ryeowook’s gentle choice of words.

“But then, I guess it was too much for him – the preparations for the military, and his conflict over dating someone now, and him falling for someone and, well, you.”

“Then…” Heechul tried to add things together but they wouldn’t sum up. “What does he want?”

“This is why you really are stupid,” Ryeowook concluded. “He doesn’t know! He’s sad and also scared, and now he is confused too, but why are you the only one who doesn’t see it? It’s obvious, Heechulie.”

Oh, shit. This wasn’t something Heechul would suspect himself of seeing, so why did Ryeowook? But that wasn’t important now, there was a more pressing matter…

“I guess, he lost control as much as you did,” Ryeowook continued knowingly. “Only, you know, it’s scary when you’re the one without the control, so don’t expect him to know what to do.”

“So…”

“Take over, Heechul!” Ryeowook said, frustrated. “Do I really have to tell you everything?”

***

Of course.

It wasn’t the little things. It wasn’t Donghae starting something and running away, it wasn’t him keeping Heechul at a distance, it wasn’t him choosing a cute girl after almost fucking Heechul. It was just Donghae. Him - always so sensible about someone’s else feelings, always wanting to be a good guy, a decent civilian, a nice person. Him - being a little naive and insecure, still so innocent at heart. And it was Heechul’s mistake to actually overthink things when he never, ever did.

Now, fine. It felt so good to know what to do.

***

He just waited.

First, to sober up. He wouldn’t want to approach Donghae right after having a few bottles of soju in a bar full of cigarette smoke.

Then, for Donghae to actually show up.

Ryeowook courteously left, saying he was going to stay with his family for a few days, because he supposedly really missed them lately.

Heechul was going to take him for the best pork in the city if his plan worked out.

He didn’t have to wait long. Donghae showed up the next day, leaving his shoes in the hall and smiling uncertainly upon seeing Heechul seated on the sofa.

“Hi,” he said, his voice tight.

“You know what?” Heechul said coldly. “That was really shitty of you.”

Startled, Donghae looked around. “W-what?”

“I had a nice little chat with certain someone,” Heechul went on calmly. “I thought I didn’t have to do it with you, but I was apparently wrong. You are as confusing as all of them, and I don’t really like it.”

Donghae‘s shoulders dropped. “I don’t understand,” he said.

“Oh really?” Heechul raised his brows. “Too bad.”

He stood up and headed to Donghae, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling. “You are not getting out of it this time,” he hissed into Donghae’s ear.

Dumbfounded and stunned, Donghae obediently followed Heechul to his room, still being led by his shirt. When Heechul slammed the door behind them, he pushed Donghae against the wall and held him there, using one hand to push at his chest and the other to grip at Donghae’s jaw. When he looked into Heechul’s eyes, he was in exactly the right place between being scared and turned on.

Perfect.

“It’s been too fucking long, you know that, Lee Donghae?” he said, almost fondly, watching how Donghae’s eyes were hungrily following his every word. Heechul smiled and caressed Donghae’s cheek as a reward.

When Donghae’s eyes found his, Heechul kissed him.

It was like feeling magic. Donghae’s mouth molded with his, the pressure mixing with warmth, creating the connection Heechul wanted to keep alive forever.

There was no hesitation from Donghae; he just took it all and followed Heechul, keeping up with his movements and responding to every single tiny motion. Finally.

Heechul pulled them apart, moving his hand from Donghae’s jaw to his belt and undoing it. He was proud to find the arousal he anticipated. Donghae gripped at his shoulders as Heechul started to work on him and kissed his neck, before he dropped to his knees. Fast was how he wanted it.

“You know,” Heechul said, stroking Donghae and looking up. “I should really leave you waiting for the last couple of days, but-” He palmed Donghae’s dick and moved his wrist to stroke it a few times. “I guess it would be as much of punishment for me as it would for you.”

Donghae looked down at him, his eyes unfocused and heavy-lidded as he moaned. This was what Heechul was hoping for and he felt the excitement taking over. He licked at Donghae’s dick, using his tongue to press at all the right places and then took it into his mouth, sucking and humming happily.

Donghae was a mess. His legs were shaking and he made incoherent noises, thrashing and squirming under Heechul’s touch. Yes.

Heechul sucked him a few more times, glad to find the taste as appealing as he imagined. Donghae being loud like this only helped.

“Do you want more?” He asked as he pulled off, making an attempt at dirty talk but finding himself actually considering the other’s feelings at the moment.

Donghae looked like he couldn’t speak, but he breathed and pushed the words out, “Whatever you want, Heechulie.”

“Good.” Heechul smiled. He stood up and kissed Donghae, letting him melt into his hands, cradling his head and stroking his sides.

Donghae pushed his hips into Heechul’s, his arousal rubbing against the material of his pants. Damn hot, and as needy as he wanted him to be.

Heechul kissed him just a little harder. 

He moved his hands from Donghae’s head to his crotch, pushing his pants down, caressing his warm and smooth skin all the while, kissing his neck and shoulders. Donghae undid his ponytail and entwined his fingers into Heechul’s hair. He pulled at it gently, feeling around the strands and touching Heechul’s head in feather-like strokes. It felt pretty damn amazing.

“You are too good,” Heechul breathed into his ear, meaning everything they were doing but also experiencing a little heartache over Donghae in general.

He preferred the other kind of ache, so he pushed Donghae harder and turned him around, losing the connection but gladly greeting the position they found themselves in.

Something about Donghae sprawled out like that, his shirt up to his shoulder blades and his back exposed made Heechul more aroused than he had ever been before.

“Heechul…” Donghae breathed, pleading.

“I know,” Heechul said.

He undid his belt and finally gave attention to his most pressing problem, feeling Donghae shaking under his touch.

Was it too much? Too far?

“It’s okay,” he whispered, pressing against Donghae, sliding in between his thighs. “Just like this.”

The weight of Donghae’s smooth legs around his arousal did the job and Donghae breathed and moaned, pushing back, settling at the rhythm Heechul set for both of them. It was perfect.

Indescribable heat took over and Heechul couldn’t stop. He pushed and twisted, taking a good hold of Donghae’s body and moving his hips slowly at first, increasing the speed and gripping at every centimeter of naked skin he could reach. He was getting there, and fast.

Donghae held on, his cheek pressing against the wall, his eyes closed and if his expression was anything to go by, he was getting there, too.

“Touch yourself,” Heechul breathed into his ear, moving his hands from Donghae’s waist and reaching around for him.

Donghae immediately joined, closing his palm over Heechul’s, his touch frantic and impatient. He moaned brokenly in a fashion Heechul never expected from him.

Heechul pressed and pulled harder, already on edge, encouraging Donghae with dirty half-whispers against his ear, and when he licked and blew a little on it, he felt Donghae pulsing, shaking and coming into his palm.

It was already too much, but seeing Donghae’s opened mouth and feeling his soundless orgasm, Heechul suddenly came, feeling like the whole universe narrowed down to the heat in and around him.

“Oh, fuck,” he breathed, resting his forehead against Donghae’s neck. That felt good.

Donghae chuckled quietly, his shoulders shaking and then relaxing.

Heechul slowly moved, pulling apart but not completely yet and kissed Donghae chastely on the mouth.

Donghae smiled and kissed him back.

“Holy shit,” he breathed, looking down at himself.

Heechul was betting that the realization of what just had happened started sinking in.

“I know, right?” he smiled, moving easily to the nightstand and throwing a box of tissues at Donghae. “That was pretty hot, I admit.”

Donghae took the tissues and started to clean up the mess, not looking at Heechul when he pulled up his pants and zipped them back.

Heechul felt the uneasiness, but he was in control this time. He wasn’t going to let it end badly.

“You know what I’m thinking?” He asked, observing Donghae. “Shower. And cuddling. And,” he walked over, pushing up Donghae’s chin with a finger. “No thinking. This is what we need right now. Agreed?”

Donghae looked at him and his smile was uncertain, but he nodded. Heechul kissed him one more time, just because it felt so nice.

***

“You know,” Donghae started after a long moment of silence. Heechul was already somewhere else in his mind, but ran straight back to the warm body in his arms. “I don’t regret it or anything, it’s just…”

“Complicated, I know,” Heechul sighed, threading his fingers through Donghae’s hair.

“Complicated doesn’t even begin to cover it,” Donghae said. He was serious while Heechul would rather have him playful.

But this was too much to expect from Donghae. He hugged him a little tighter.

“Not everything has to be simple, Donghae,” he whispered. “Some things are better off unexplained.”

“Yeah,” Donghae breathed. “Just, you know… Now, I’m really going to miss you.”

Heechul smiled, the sincerity in Donghae’s voice making him warmer inside.

He didn’t like to think about the future too much, didn’t like to live a life detached from today, but having Donghae in his arms like that made him want to let his imagination run just a tiny bit wild.

“I’m going to miss you too,” he said honestly. “But that is why I’m going to take and steal as much of it as I can before you leave.”

Donghae was quiet for a minute. “That sounds like a plan.”

Heechul heard and felt him smiling and he smiled too.

“You want to start now?” Donghae asked. His hand snuck under Heechul’s t-shirt.

Heechul laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Heechul didn't have long hair when Donghae was leaving for the army but the prompt was about long hair and the rest just wrote itself so you have to forgive me mixing up the times and so on... It's fantasy, alright? Yeah.  
> Also: any thoughts?


End file.
